After War Comes Peace
by LEH99223
Summary: Just something I thought of. Lexa and Clarke. Lexa didn't die and they lived the life they deserved.
1. Chapter 1 (Lexa)

"Nomon!", is the voice I heard behind me, I knew that voice came from one of the twins, Amberle, as I heard two sets of feet running behind me; before two little bodies collided with my legs. I looked down to see my twin girls staring up at me with grins on their faces. It has been eight years since the day I got shot, eight years since I thought I would never see Clarke again. That day Clarke saved my life, and since that day I am grateful for the life she has giving me. We were bonded a year later and a year after that Clarke gave birth to our twin daughters, Amberle and Eretria; they are now six. A little over a year ago I gave birth to our son, Nicholson. Amberle being the more out going of the twins looks just like Clarke, but she acts just like my self when I was her age. Where as Eretria looks a lot like my self but is more shy then her very out going sister. Nic looks like a great mixture of Clarke and I he does not have much of a personality at a year old but I can already tell he is going to be a hand full out of the three of them.

"Hello my Skaikrasha and my Skaifaya.", I said to my daughters' as I lifted them in my arms and nibbled on their necks to get them to laugh. Skaikrasha means storm in our language I call Amberle my little storm, because ever since she was little she just runs in like a huge storm. I call Eretria Skaifaya because it means star since she was born she would always look up at the stars for hours, the nickname stuck after a long night of crying and the only thing that settled her was watching the stars.

"Nomon, Mama saids you be in here.", Amberle spoke for the two of them as I looked to the door to find my wife and son standing there with smiles on their faces.

"She did, did she? Well she was right. Come here Hainofa.", I said to the girls then to my son as Clarke placed him on the floor and he wobbled over to my self and the girls. "You are walking much better.", I said to him as I placed the girls on the floor and picked my son up as he curled into my shoulder. "Natblida, go play.", I told the night bloods wanting to spend some time with my wife and kids who I have not seen all day.

"Hi.", Clarke said to me as she got close to us. I love being married to this woman. After Costia I thought I would never be able to love again, but I did and I will never forget what Clarke has done for me.

"Hello Houmon, where these three good for you today?", I asked my wife as I kissed her on the lips to greet her.

"They were, though they were getting a little bored being in the room. Amberle more then anyone, sorry we interrupted your teaching time they wanted to come visit before we went to the market.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face.

"It is okay my love, I was nearly done anyway. Mind if I join you four to the market?", I said to Clarke then asked her as I handed Nic over to her and took the twins in my arms again.

"We would love that, maybe we can get some lunch while we're out.", Clarke said to me as we headed out of the throne room and to the stairs.

"Nomon.", Eretria said to me so quietly I almost did not hear her. I do not know whom she gets the shyness from.

"Yes.", I said to her with a smile on my face. Which got her to smile back at me. I have to say for being shy she is the most loveable out of the three of them.

"We play swords with Natblida?", she asked me with excitement in her eyes and a smile that went from ear to ear. She is going to be a great swordsman when she gets older, she can handle a wooden sword better then most kids her age.

"Yeah Nomon we play?", Amberle said from the other side of me with excitement in her voice as well as Clarke chuckled at our daughters' excitement.

"I think we can make that happen.", I said to them as we reached the outside of the tower and began to walk through the village. "Okay I am going to let you walk around. You stay where Mama and I can see you.", I said to our daughters' as I placed them on the floor and they sprinted over to the other kids playing ball.

"They're so much like you it's scary.", Clarke said to me as we watched the girls' play a little before we started walking around the market place.

"I do not know what you are talking about.", I said to Clarke with a smirk on my face. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Only kids of mine would get excited over a sword-fighting match.

"Oh yeah you have no idea what I'm talking about.", She said with a chuckle to her voice and Nic reached for something and knocked over a few things.

"Sorry he is still learning not to touch things.", I said to the elderly lady as I cleaned up what our son had knocked over.

"It is alright Heda, he has gotten big as are the twins.", she said to me then to Clarke and I.

"They are, thank you.", Clarke said to her as she bowed her head to Clarke with a smile on her face.

"No thank you.", she said to us nodding to me for cleaning up the mess.

"No need to thank me. Thank you for your hard work.", I said to her with a smile of my own as we headed to another market stand as the girls ran over to us. When they got closer I noticed Eretria had tears running down her face. "Skaifaya, what happened?", I asked her as I got to her level and wiped her tears away.

"I felled.", Eretria said to me as she showed me her scraped up knee.

"Ouch, but you are okay. We just need to clean that up.", I said to her as I lifted her up and headed over to the medical market stand.

"Heda, what can I do for you?", Karn, one of my many healers that we have around Polis, asked.

"My little one here scraped her knee. Would you be so kind and fix her up?", I asked him as Eretria got shy and hid her face in my neck.

"Not a problem. Hi Eretria I am Karn. Would it be okay if I clean your knee?", Karn said to me then to Eretria. He is great with kids, he does not have any of his own but when he does he is going to be a great father.

"Yes.", Eretria said as I placed her on a stool so Karn could clean her scrap.

"Mama does it hurt?", I heard Amberle asked Clarke as Karn was putting a cleaning solution on Ellie's scrap.

"No baby girl, it just stings. The medicine helps to clean the dirt out of the cut.", Clarke said to our daughter with a smile on her face to reassure Amberle that her sister was okay.

"I think we should get some lunch.", I said to my family after Karn was done cleaning Eretria's knee.

"I think that's a great idea. Thank you Karn.", Clarke said then thanked Karn for the two of us as we headed away from his stand.

After we had a nice lunch together it was time for me to check on the Nightbloods and make sure they were practicing their sword fighting. I also cannot deny my girls their chance of having a sword fight.

"Nomon, we fight?", Amberle asked me as soon as we got close to the fight grounds. These two are defiantly my children; I heard Clarke chuckle behind us knowing all too well that they are exactly like me.

"Yes, you can spar with Aden.", I said to the girls with a smile on me face knowing that they were happy to be able to spar with someone. They looked up at me with the same happy smile and excitement in their eyes.

"Heda, Hedatu. Are the girls sparing with us today?", Aden asked us as he came over to us and greeted us; as he said hi to the girls and Nic as well.

"They are, remember they're smaller then you. They can hold their own just be careful please.", I said to Aden with a smile on my face knowing he won't let Amberle and Eretria get hurt. He thinks of them, as his little sisters' and I know he is very protective of them.

"I will make sure they are well, Heda. Amberle, Eretria come on let's go spar.", Aden said to me then took the girls hands and lead them into the fighting pit.

"They better not get hurt like last time.", Clarke said to me with a serious tone to her voice. The last time the girls sparred Amberle ended up with a sprained ankle and Eretria held a black eye for a few weeks. But they enjoyed themselves and still had fun, I did not see anything wrong with them getting a little beat up but Clarke was not too happy about it.

"They won't.", is all I said to her as we watched our little girls spar with Aden.  
"They've improved greatly since last time, I've been having Aden train them when he can. Eretria is great with her footing, Amberle could use some work on that but she can hold a sword better then most kids her age.", I said to her with proud smile on my face.

"Yeah, they're not your daughters' at all.", Clarke said with a chuckle to her voice as Nic reached for me to take him. "He's getting tired.", Clarke said to me as I took him in my arms and let him rest on my chest. Since he was born I have been the person he goes to when he's tired. The twins used to do that with Clarke as well, now they both kind of go to both of us when they are tired. "He looks just like a mini you when you hold him.", Clarke then said as I looked down and smiled at our son.

"He does. Though out of the three of them he looks most like the two of us.", I said to her as Amberle ended up loosing her footing and fell on the floor. "Leave her, she will get up. She is okay.", I said to Clarke knowing that our daughter just fell because of her footing and nothing else.

"I don't like them sparring at such a young age.", Clarke said to me with worry in her voice and eyes.

"They are fine Clarke, Aden knows how far he can push them. I was much younger then them when I first had to spar they will be okay.", I said to her as I took her waist in my arms from the side and kissed her temple.

"I know they're okay and he'll tell them to stop when it's time. But they're our babies I worry.", Clarke said to me as she leaned into my arms and watched our daughter get right back up and start sparring again.

"See she is fine.", I said to her as Eretria come over to us with Aden behind her.

"Her knee hurts.", Aden said as Clarke picked her up and held her in her arms.

"She's a little warm.", Clarke said to me as she checked Eretria's knee to see if it was infected. "We should put ointment on it again, just to prevent infection.", Clarke said to me.

"Go I'll meet you there once Amberle is done sparring.", I said to her as she took Eretria back into the tower to get her some medicine. "Thank you Aden.", I said to him as he bowed his head and headed back to spar with the other kids.

"Nomon, did you see?", Amberle said as she came running over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"I did Skaikrasha, you did a great job today. Lets go inside and tell Mama all about it.", I said to her as I took her hand and we headed into the tower.

"Where Tria and Mama?", Amberle asked me using the name she gave her sister since they were little.

"Tria was not feeling too well so Mama took her inside.", I said to her as we walked up the stairs to mine and Clarke's room. I hope my little one is well and she is not sick. I hate when these three get sick.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lexa)

As we got closer to Clarke's room and mine I could hear Nic getting fussy and Eretria getting cranky as well. Time to save the day; hopefully I can give Clarke some help. It seems that every time someone gets cranky or sick they tend to stick by Clarke and I cannot always help.

"Amberle, go play with your toys while I help Mama.", I said to Amberle once we entered the room. Amberle went over to her toys to play as I walked over to my wife and two children who were getting out of hand. "How about I take Nic and get him to take a nap while you calm Tria down?", I asked Clarke trying to help her in anyway I can.

"Please.", is all Clarke said to me as she handed Nic over to me so I could rock him to sleep while she handled Eretria.

"Hey there little guy, lets get you to sleep.", I said to my son as I walked out of our room and into his room across the hall.

"No.", Nic said to me as he started to rub his eyes; something he has always done since he was born. When he was really little that was a sign to Clarke and I that he needed sleep.

"I think you are tired and you are just too stubborn to sleep. You are more like myself that I would like to admit.", I said to him with a chuckle to my voice as he got comfortable in my arms and started to drift off to sleep.

"Nomon.", I hear Amberle say as she entered her bother's room.

"What is the matter little one?", I asked her in a hushed voice so that I would not wake Nic up.

"Mama needs you.", Amberle said with a sad expression on her face.

"Let me put Nic in his crib then we will go to Mama.", I said to my daughter as I gently put Nic in his crib then picked Amberle up and headed back into our room.

"Clarke what is wrong?", I asked my wife as we got closer to her and Eretria.

"She's burning up, this isn't an infection it's too soon after she got hurt. I think something else is going on. I sent for my mom to come and check on her. But we have to get her fever down.", Clarke said to me as she started to get worried.

"Right so cool bath water and a cool nightgown. Amberle lets go get a bath ready for Tria.", I said to Clarke as I kissed her temple and then to Amberle as I headed out the door and to the bathroom so set up a bath for my daughter.

"Nomon, Tria sick? Grammy make her better right?", Amberle asked as we entered the bathroom and I was setting up a tub for my other daughter.

"Yes, Tria is not feeling well. Mama and Grammy are going to make her feel better. How about you get Nomon some towels over there while I set up a bath for your sister.", I said to Amberle with a smile on my face as she smiled back at me and headed over to get some towels.

"She's getting worse, is the bath almost done? I have Aden looking over Nic.", Clarke said to me as she walked into the bathroom with Eretria in her arms looking even more sick then before.

"It is nearly done. When will your mom be here?". I said to my wife then asked her.

"Soon, it's her granddaughter she won't hesitate to get here quickly.", Clarke said to me as we undressed our daughter and placed her in the tub.

"I hate seeing her like this.", I said to Clarke as we were trying to get Eretria's body to cool down.

"I hate it too. Amberle, can you be a big girl and go make sure your brother is okay? Aden is there, you can come right back.", Clarke said to me then asked Amberle.

"No I stay.", Amberle said as she got closer to the tub and stayed by her sister's side.

"I will go check on him, you three stay here. I will be right back.", I said to them as I kissed each of them on the head and then headed out to check on Nic. Once I got to our sons room I could tell everything was going to only get worse. Aden was in his room trying to calm him down, which was not really working.

"Heda, he has been like this for a while. He is also very hot, I sent for a healer.", Aden said to me as he was handing Nic over to me.

"Thank you Aden, but a healer will not be necessary Abby is on her way to treat Tria I will have her look over Nic as well. Go with the other Nightblood, I will take it from here.", I said to him with a smile on my face to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong. We both left Nic's room I headed back to my wife and daughters'. When I walked back into bathroom Clarke had both Amberle and Eretria in in the tub. "Clarke what is this? Nic has the same symptoms as the girls'.", I said to my wife as I entered with our son in my arms.

"I don't know my mom will be able to help. We have to get him in a bath as well.", Clarke said to me with unshed tears in her eyes fearing the worst for our kids.

"We will figure this out. Take Nic I will get another bath ready and I will sit with him.", I said to Clarke as I kissed her forehead and handed Nic over to her. After I got the bath done for Nic I stripped my clothes and got in, once I was settled Clarke handed me our son.

"Mom would be here soon. I should get Tria out, do you think you can take Nic and Amberle?", Clarke asked me.

"Of course put Amberle in here with us. Get Tria out before she gets even more sick.", I said to my wife as she took Amberle out and placed her in with us.

"Nomon.", Amberle said as she curled into my chest.

"I am right here Skaikrasha.", I said to my daughter as I kissed the top of her head. "How is Tria?", I then asked my wife.

"Still warm but not as much as before.", Clarke said as she was sitting on the floor by my bath tub with Tria who was rapped in a towel.

"Let me in.", we heard Abby's, voice ring out through the bathroom.

"No one is to disturb, Heda and Hedatu.", my guard responded to her which I know got her even more angry then she was already.

"Kong, let her through.", I said to my guard loud enough so that he knew it was okay that Abby came in.

"Thank you.", Abby said as she opened the door to see us with our three sick kids. "All three of them now?", Abby asked us as she got closer to Clarke and Tria, she kissed everyone on the forehead including Clarke and I before she sat next to Clarke.

"Yeah Tria started it first. She's been having symptoms for like an hour or so, Amberle started a half our ago, and Nic just started a few minutes ago.", Clarke said to her mother as Abby was looking over Tria.

"They seems to be having symptoms of the flu but it came on quickly didn't it?", Abby asked us.

"It did. They were fine all morning, it started when Amberle and Eretria were sparing with the Nightbloods.", I said to Abby.

"Is there anything near the sparing grounds that could give them an allergic reaction? Like any flowers or even bugs?", Abby asked us as she turned to Amberle and Nic trying to see how they were.

"All there is, is mud.", Clarke answered for the two of us.

"Okay so we can rule that out. Did they eat anything that they normally don't?", Abby asked.

"Nope. Mom what's going on?", Clarke asked her mother after she answered her.

"Just trying to rule everything out, baby girl. Let's get these three under some furs so that I can examine them better.", Abby said as Clarke handed Tria over to Abby and took Amberle from the tub as she handed me a towel for my self and Nic. I really hope Abby can figure out what is going on with our children.


End file.
